Il n'y a pas de fumée sans cigares
by Uki96
Summary: Smoker se faisait grave chier. Se faire avoir aussi profondément à Punk Hazard laisse un goût amer. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce petit con de Law se pointe dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait autant? Slash. SmoLaw. Bon anniversaire Lisen!


ALOHA ! *private joke, je suis le seul à rire je sais*

Me revoilà pour l'anniversaire de Lisen, je suis pas 100% satisfait mais je m'en sors mieux que je ne le pensais !

Bon anniversaire Lisen, qui célèbre aussi notre première rencontre visuelle (youhouuuuu ça se fête aussi !)

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **One Piece ne m'appartient pas du tout !

Voilà voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai fait, j'espère que ça te plaira et que tu souriras un petit peu XD

ENJOY !

* * *

Smoker était en train de passer la pire journée de sa vie. Cela avait commencé tout d'abord par l'arrivée des Mugiwara sur Punk Hazard. En soit, le fait que Luffy était vivant l'avait rempli d'une joie perverse, il voulait que sa Némésis soit de retour sur la mer, mais bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'ils foutent le bordel.

Si ce n'était que ça, Smoker aurait pu s'en sortir avec brio, il pouvait gérer les Mugiwara à lui seul si l'envie lui en prenait, mais pas cette fois-ci. Non, cette fois-ci il y avait un nouveau facteur à prendre en compte, le genre qui faisait bien chier le chasseur blanc.

Trafalgar Law, ce petit con prétentieux, Schichibukai à ses heures perdues, s'était tenait devant lui, avec un immense sourire, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Smoker n'aurait pas dû le prendre aussi personnellement, mais depuis que ce pirate arrogant s'était pointé au QG de la Marine, il n'avait pas connu une seule heure de répit.

Il se souvenait encore quand on l'avait envoyé recueillir le coffre contenant la centaine de cœurs vivants de pirates éparpillés dans tout Grand Line. Il avait failli vomir son dégoût quand il avait vu le petit rictus satisfait du Chirurgien de la Mort. Mais Smoker étant égal à lui-même, il avait juste mâchouillé son cigare et engueulé un de ses subordonnés qui n'allait pas assez vite pour décharger le contenu des caisses. Il avait ensuite dû endurer les remarques graveleuses du nouveau Schichibukai sur ses tenues et son look.

Le Marine avait cru qu'il aurait pu échapper à ce gugusse s'il était transféré au G-5, et pendant un temps, ce fut le cas. Et bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'ils se retrouvent alors qu'il était en mission. Non définitivement, Smoker n'aimait pas les pirates.

Voir à nouveau ce sourire vicieux sur le visage de Law avait rendu le chasseur hors de lui, pour il ne savait quelle raison, mais il tenait à donner une leçon au gamin.

Non, il n'avait définitivement pas eu une bonne journée, il s'était fait rétamé par Law, ridiculisé par son ex-patron Vergo, qui, ô miracle, était en fait un pirate et pour finir, quasiment tué par Doflamingo.

Smoker était donc heureux de rentrer au QG de la Marine, mais il n'avait absolument pas anticipé ce qu'il détestait le plus, les rapports administratifs. Lorsque Tashigi, sa jeune subalterne, lui avait tendu les papiers à remplir, il l'avait regardé d'un œil torve.

« C'est pourquoi tout ça ? avait-il demandé avec froideur.

\- Smoker-san, vous devez remplir le rapport et signaler la trahison du pirate Trafalgar Law. »

Smoker avait soupiré d'ennui. Tashigi suivait les ordres encore plus aveuglément qu'Akainu lui-même. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait compris que le Shichibukai ne serait pas si simple à terrasser, alors il ne perdait pas son temps en palabres administratives pour le dénoncer. Où étais donc passé le temps où la Marine ne côtoyait pas les pirates et se contentait de rendre la Justice ?

En cela, Smoker savait qu'Akainu et Fujitora ferait leur possible pour rehausser l'honneur bafoué de la Marine.

Smoker se figea sur son lit d'hôpital. Akainu. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait faire un rapport officiel à l'Amiral en chef.

« Génial, juste génial, murmura le chasseur pour lui-même. Cette journée ne pouvait devenir plus chiante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. »

Le blanc observa sa chambre aux murs aseptisés, cherchant une cachette quelconque dans laquelle il pourrait disparaître pour les jours à venir. Peine perdue, la seule issue était la porte, qui s'ouvrit en laissant passer Hina qui se dirigea vers lui avec détermination.

Smoker serra les dents en apercevant sa vieille camarade de classe et il se dépêcha de se glisser sous les draps, prétextant le sommeil. Il se surprit lui-même à imiter le bruit des ronflements. Tout sauf affronter la tornade Hina !

« Smoker-kun, s'exclama la femme aux cheveux roses. Hina sait que tu ne dors pas ! »

Le Marine serra plus fort les draps contre lui, priant intérieurement le dieu des fumeurs de cigares de le protéger de son amie. Pour faire bonne mesure, il augmenta le son de ses pseudos ronflements, faisant hausser un sourcil sur le visage surpris d'Hina.

« Smoker-kun ! Réveille-toi c'est un ordre d'Hina ! »

Et pour être sûre d'être écoutée, la jeune femme se mit à tirer sur le drap, dévoilant le visage furieux de Smoker ainsi que son torse nu, recouvert de bandages.

S'asseyant sur son lit, le chasseur grimaça à la douleur lancinante dans ses côtes, avant de faire face à la femme qui tirait sur sa cigarette avec concentration.

« Hina n'est pas contente Smoker, tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

\- T'as pas un cigare au lieu de dire de la merde ? grogna le Marine en observant avec envie le mégot dans la bouche de son amie.

\- Hina sait que tu ne dois pas fumer lors de ta guérison, les médecins ont dit…

\- J'emmerde les médecins ! Je veux mes cigares ! »

Smoker souffla de dépit, l'odeur du tabac et la sensation d'apaisement que lui procurait le cigare lui manquait. Saloperie de flamant rose qui l'avait rendu infirme pour les deux prochaines semaines ! Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce aux murs blancs et à l'odeur de formol qui lui montait au cerveau.

« Smoker-kun ! menaça Hina.

\- Oh va te faire Hina, ce n'est pas toi qui est bloquée dans une salle pendant deux semaines !

\- Hina ne l'est pas en effet, mais Hina était aussi venu te dire de te préparer, l'Amiral-en-chef veut te voir. »

Smoker se figea sur place. Quoi ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû prétendre d'être encore endormi !

Se laissant à nouveau sur le matelas, il soupira de douleur, à la fois physique mais aussi mentale. Akainu n'était pas connu pour son fun et sa bonne humeur.

« Hina va te laisser Smoker-kun, repose-toi.

\- Traîtresse, murmura le blanc à la femme qui sourit avant de lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

\- Hina s'en va et te laisse seul dans la merde. »

Smoker sourit légèrement quand il vit son amie partir, leur relation mouvementée n'était pas sans rappeler deux enfants qui se chamaillaient sans arrêt. Mais il connaissait Hina depuis ses débuts dans la Marine et jamais il n'avait envisagé de la voir autrement qu'une emmerdeuse continuelle. Il adorait cette fille mais dieu qu'elle était chiante quand elle s'y mettait !

Mais pour le moment, le chasseur était tout préoccupé par la visite imminente de son supérieur. Il ne détestait pas Akainu, il ne fallait pas se tromper, mais ce n'était pas un homme avenant. Smoker lui-même n'était pas très conciliant. Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, et Akainu était encore plus brûlant, cela ne pouvait que donner un cocktail explosif.

Smoker n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, le pas furieux et pressé d'Akainu résonna à ses oreilles. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, un Akainu qui commençait déjà légèrement à fumer entrant en grandes pompes.

« Chase Smoker, gronda l'Amiral. Pourquoi un tel fiasco avec le G-5 ?

\- A vrai dire je… commença le fumeur de cigare.

\- Ne parlez pas ! s'énerva Akainu. Je ne veux rien savoir de vos pitoyables tentatives de m'expliquer votre cuisante défaite contre le fils de Dragon ! Pourquoi votre rapport n'est-il toujours pas sur mon bureau ?

\- Si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, je ne suis pas disposé pour l'écrire ! s'agaça le chasseur. »

Mon dieu ce que Sakazuki pouvait être chiant lui aussi, et le fumeur en avait vraiment marre, il voulait juste se reposer, est-ce trop demander ? Apparemment non puisque l'Amiral le regardait avec des yeux furieux. Pour changer.

« Vous avez jusqu'à demain, lors de la réunion des Sept Grands Corsaires, pour me faire votre rapport ! prévint le chef des Marines.

\- Et je fais ça comment ? gueula Smoker. Je sors du papier et un crayon de mon cul ?!

\- Démerdez-vous Vice-Amiral ! »

Et Akainu fit volte-face et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant un Smoker colérique qui fumait littéralement. Son fruit de Démon le rendait instable, le laissant en partie humain et en partie fumée. D'ailleurs, l'alarme incendie se mit en marche, augmentant d'un cran l'état de stress de Smoker.

Une infirmière de la Marine se présenta devant Smoker.

« Smoker-san, il serait préférable que vous n'utilisiez pas votre fruit du démon quand vous êtes à l'infirmerie.

\- Je vous en pose des questions ? s'énerva le Vice Amiral. »

L'infirmière ne se formalisa pas du caractère de Smoker, tout le monde savait que le chasseur détestait être enfermé à l'hôpital.

« Vous avez un visiteur Monsieur Smoker, sortit l'infirmière avant de finalement laisser passer la personne qui entra. »

Smoker, toujours allongé dans son lit et fixant obstinément le plafond, ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers le visiteur.

Le chasseur entendit les pas se rapprocher de son lit, et une main se posa sur sa cuisse. Surpris par le contact, il jeta un œil en direction de la personne.

Son visage se tordit de fureur quand il vit Trafalgar Law, confortablement installé sur son lit, son nodachi posé à côté de lui et sa main tatouée posée sur sa jambe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là gamin ? grommela Smoker. »

Law ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire encore un peu plus.

« Smo-ya, murmura le Chirurgien de la Mort. Comment ça va ? »

Le sourire vicieux du brun ne trompa pas Smoker sur ses intentions.

« Dégage ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes blagues ! »

Smoker se replongea sous ses draps, il ne voulait pas voir le Schichibukai.

« Je voulais voir si tout se passait bien pour toi. Est-ce qu'Aokiji t'a trouvé ? »

Smoker consentit enfin à se retourner à la mention de son ami.

« Oui pourquoi ? demanda le blanc avec méfiance.

\- Oh voyons Smo-ya, comme si Aokiji aurait pu se retrouver par hasard à côté de Punk Hazard. Je l'avais envoyé dès que nous avions quitté l'île…

\- Tu savais que l'autre flamand rose allait se pointer n'est-ce pas ? constata Smoker sans grande surprise. »

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire confiance à ce pirate, cela dit, il était certain d'avoir fait le bon choix de ne pas avoir révéler leur destination à l'autre givré des plumes.

Pour une fois, il avait agi uniquement parce qu'il le voulait, pas à cause d'une dette ou quoi que ce soit, il avait fermé sa grande gueule juste parce que ce débile de Law lui avait fait assez confiance pour lui révéler sa destination.

« Bien sûr, acquiesça Law.

\- P'tit con.

\- Smo-ya, soupira Law. »

Smoker sourit doucement.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- J'ai eu quelques doutes, mais Mugiwara-ya m'a convaincu. Il m'a fait voir certaines choses d'une manière…

\- Si stupide et innocente que ça en est troublant ? termina le chasseur avec un air de compréhension.

\- Exactement, sortit le chirurgien dans un sourire. »

Smoker se redressa pour être installé plus confortablement. Se faisant, les draps tombèrent pour dévoiler à nouveau son torse bandé de tissus. Le regard de Law s'assombrit immédiatement, et il se leva pour s'approcher de la blessure de Smoker. Celui-ci observa le brun, ne cherchant pas à éviter ce qui allait se produire.

Il fut surpris de voir les mains de Law s'arrêter à hauteur de son torse après avoir déposé un paquet sur la table de nuit.

« Je peux ? demanda le brun avec une voix calme. »

Smoker hocha la tête, trop surpris pour répondre. Depuis quand l'autre cinglé du sabre demandait la permission pour le toucher ?

Law enleva délicatement chacune des bandes de tissus, jusqu'à dévoiler le torse de Smoker, ravagé par les longues estafilades.

« Joker ne t'a certainement pas raté. Mais le médecin a fait du bon travail.

\- Encore heureux, grommela Smoker. »

Il appréciait de sentir la main fraîche de Law sur ses blessures, ce pirate savait y faire avec les malades, on pouvait au moins lui reconnaître ça.

Law caressa du doigt les boursouflures sur la peau du soldat, léchant ses lèvres doucement.

« Tu es sexy quand tu es blessé, murmura le chirurgien tout en remettant les bandages en place.

\- Ta gueule, grogna le chasseur plus par conviction que par réelle envie. »

Law sourit doucement, avant de se lever pour revenir récupérer son nodachi.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demanda Law d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

\- Il y avait quelque chose à dire ? répondit Smoker.

\- Non.

\- Exactement. »

Law se retourna, fixant le malade des yeux. Respirant un grand coup, il s'approcha de Smoker, à quelques centimètres de son visage et le fixa de ses deux yeux onyx. Smoker ne bougeait plus, il attendait de voir ce que ce crétin de Law allait lui faire.

Les lèvres douces du pirate vinrent effleurer les siennes. Smoker, surpris, ne fit rien et ouvrit la bouche pour venir mordiller la bouche.

Law continua d'embrasser son ennemi, appréciant de le sentir si réceptif. Quand enfin le jeune homme se détacha du blanc, celui-ci le regardait avec attention.

« Tu cherches quoi gamin ? Dégage je ne veux rien à voir avec un pirate dans ton genre !

\- Bon anniversaire, souffla le chirurgien avant de disparaître de la chambre. »

Smoker fit un doigt d'honneur en direction de la porte, faisant sourire le brun qui disparut ensuite.

Le chasseur, resté à nouveau seul, se caressa les lèvres d'un air pensif.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre p'tit con ! se promit le chasseur. »

Le chasseur se promit surtout que dès qu'il serait en état de se lever, il irait rétamer ce petit merdeux, on n'embrassait pas Chase Smoker par surprise ! Et surtout il allait le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il sache comment il avait appris que c'était son anniversaire, personne ne connaissait ce détail et il comptait bien savoir la vérité.

Et s'il se l'admettait vraiment à lui-même, il se dirait surtout qu'il voulait revoir le pirate juste parce qu'il adorait s'engueuler avec lui. Mais il ne le fera pas, parce qu'il est Smoker et qu'il est un Marine et qu'il voulait ses putain de cigares !

Observant le paquet qu'avait déposé Law sur sa table de nuit, il l'ouvrit ensuite, découvrant une boîte des meilleurs cigares du Shin Sekai. Souriant, il leva les yeux là où se trouvait Law quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Bien joué p'tit con. »

Prenant deux cigares, il les alluma avec le briquet qui était emballé avec, appréciant ensuite de sentir la saveur du tabac glissé dans sa bouche.

Soupirant d'aise avec sa dose de nicotine dans le sang, le chasseur se repositionna confortablement dans son lit d'hôpital. Peut-être qu'il n'irait pas engueuler Law tout de suite. Non, ça pourrait attendre. Après tout le petit merdeux lui avait quand même apporté de quoi patienter !

* * *

Bon anniversaire ma belle, désolé de ne pas avoir pu faire mieux mais l'intention est vraiment là !


End file.
